


Nice dick bro

by Forestlee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Dick Jokes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestlee/pseuds/Forestlee
Summary: Danny and Drew get drunk and research ideas for a video. What happens when they come across some aggressive homoerotic material and they commit to the bit too hard?
Relationships: Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Nice dick bro

Danny is visiting Drew in Florida for the weekend so the boys decide they might as well film a video. They didn't have anything planned beforehand so Drew proposes they spend the night having a couple beers and scrolling through dumb videos and memes they have saved for inspiration. A few hours later they're pretty drunk and having a great time, cry laughing and reenacting all the ridiculous shit they come across. They're having fun but not really landing on anything they want to make a video about yet. That is until they find a series of tiktoks where straight bros pretend to aggressively come on to each other. They land on one where a guy makes a joke to his friend and says "Damn bro that cake tho" and the other comes back with "Oh yeah? What about that big ass dick print in your sweats bro?" Escalating farther and farther until the video cuts off right before it looks like they're about to make out. Drew and Danny are losing it at this point, leaning on each other laughing their asses off. Maybe it's because they've been drinking for too long but they launch right into making the same jokes. 

Danny wipes tears from his eyes and looks at Drew, gesturing to his crotch "Damn dude your bulge is looking THICK today!" Drew laughs back grabbing his bulge "oh this bro? What about that sausage you're packing? Juicy AF" trying to keep it together enough to keep rolling with the bit Danny stands up from his chair getting up in Drews space "Bro I'm wondering what that dick do tho, getting me chubbed up over here" Drew matches his energy, getting up into his face "A chub? Bro I'm about to bust is my shorts over here! Drop em dude lets go!" He asserts through chuckles "oh you wanna go? you wanna unleash the beasts?" Danny hits back, grabbing the waist band of his sweatpants challenging Drew "yolo bro let it loose, shake that shit!" Drew grabs the waistband of his shorts in response. Their eyes meet and there's a moment of silence, realizing that neither of them can break the bit at this point. They're in too deep and refuse to crack.

At the exact same moment, in one swift motion they both pull their pants down. Drew is still holding onto his shorts but Danny tugs them down so aggressively that his pants are around his ankles. They stare at each other, eyes growing wide realizing what they've just done. They both look down in sync at each others dicks now out in the open. Another beat skips as they stare for a moment... Before they instantly double over on the floor in laughter. They're covering their junk with their hands and screaming at each other "DUDE!!" They yell in unison "you fucking did it!" Drew laughs out loud "you fucking did it!!" Danny yells back. After a fit of laughter they look at each other again and at the same time uncover themselves for a second, and end up erupting in more launghter.

The boys attempt to get up and collect themselves, eventually sitting cross leg on the floor facing one another "I know we always commit all the way but damn dude you've got balls" Danny giggles "oh you noticed" Drew replies, uncovering himself and looking down at his junk which makes Danny lose it "can I say for real though? Nice cock bro" Drew says "you think so bro?" Danny chuckles looking down at himself "for sure, I mean mines better but yours is cool too" he laughs "shut up dude" Danny laughs too. Maybe it's the beer or maybe they're just really good friends but they're surprisingly comfortable right now. "Is it cold in here or are you a grower" Danny jokes "fuck off dude, I am a grower" Drew answers the joke honestly "really? How much?" Danny asks, surprised since Drew already looked pretty big "you asking how big my boner is?" Drew chuckles "what size are you? and don't lie dude I have a ruler on the desk" Drew asks both joking and curious "what are you gonna measure it? like 7 and a half I think" Danny laughs but answers immediately "dude no way, me too!" Drew exclaims "no way, same dick?" Danny responds "same dick!" Drew yells out "I don't believe you" Danny laughs

After a couple hundred more boner jokes and a quick joint helicopter dick Drew notices something "uhh dude, are you getting hard?" He asks after seeing Dannys dick twitch for the second time "oh shit!" Danny checks, covering himself up "shit sorry man I don't know why I uhh..." Drew laughs "it's cool guy we've been talking about em this whole time, it's inevitable" He assured him. Danny chuckles nervously and can't help but blush "hey now you can check those stats you were beating about" Drew jokes to try and curb his friends embarrassment, reaching over to grab the ruler from the desk and throwing it at him. Danny tries to dodge it, accidentally uncovering himself and his now fully hard dick springs up between his legs "woah" Drew gasps "Ah man" Danny says looking dejected for a second then suddenly laughs shrugging "can't get more embarrassing than this" he joked "sure it can" Drew insists, sparked with an idea to make Danny feel better "I could beat you in a dick measuring contest"

Drews dick had already started to get hard after seeing Dannys boner, so he grabs it and starts stroking "oh dude what are you doing?!" Danny yells "get measuring man! Unless you know I'll beat you" Drew responded trying to jerk off and get hard quickly, already embarrassed about what he's doing himself. Danny bursts out laughing realizing that Drew is trying to play it off for him "you're nuts, alrightalrightalrightalrightalright" he says waving his hand and grabbing the ruler that fell behind him and getting up on his knees. He presses his dick down against the ruler "what about my nuts?" Drew jokes getting up on his knees and scooching closer while grabbing his balls and sticking his tongue out. Danny nudges him with his elbow when he gets next to him. They're shoulder to shoulder now, Drew lightly stroking his now hard dick, and Danny trying to get an accurate measurement of his "sick stroke game bro" Danny says "focus dude!" Drew nudges back laughing

Danny gets himself aligned and they both lean their heads down, trying to get their drunk eyes to focus on the numbers. It's totally not weird that his best friend is staring at the size of his dick, Danny thinks "7.8!" Danny yells out "nice!" he gloats "yeah cool good for you" Drew mocks grabbing the ruler "my turn" Drew stumbles to line himself up, just as Danny is leaning down to look Drew says "7.9! Hell yeah" he jokes pulling the ruler away "hell no man!" Danny says snatching the ruler from his hand. He grabs Drews dick and presses it against the ruler. Drew heart skips a beat feeling his friends hand on his cock. It makes his dick pulse in Danny's hand and they look at each other for a second. Danny smirks and then goes right back to measuring him. They lean down and... "Exactly 7.5! You were right!" Danny exclaims letting go of it "well... About your size, not mine" he says smugly, putting his hands behind his head and swinging his pelvis side to side so his dick slaps on his hips. Drew laughs and shoves him "whatever dude, close enough" he swings his hips and his dick smacks into Danny's "mines a little thicker anyway" he says slapping them together a couple times "ow!" Danny chuckles swinging back at him "told ya it was looking thick today bro" Drew giggles falling back into the bit "your balls are looking heavy af bro don't blow a load on me!"

They fall back "what the fuck are we doing dude?!" Drew says holding his stomach from laughing "you weren't into that bonding sesh bro?" He responds "nah that was fire bro" Drew says grabbing and holding up his beer to clink against Dannys, then taking a big gulp each.


End file.
